Better In Time
by marcxlash
Summary: Dan is still bitter over Serena leaving him for Nate, luckily Chuck was there to make it better. THIS IS SLASH! chuck/dan. chapterfic.
1. No End, and No Beginning

**My first Gossip Girl fic, I am personally proud of it. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, too!**

**Chapter rating: R - smut, language**  
**Word Count: 3,262  
Pairings: Chuck/Dan**

**constructive criticism is welcomed! ;*  
**

The rain poured down, cascading over Dan Humphrey's leather jacket. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his joints ached from the weather. The moon shone bright over the city of Manhattan, it would have looked beautiful under any other circumstances. Maybe even beautiful enough to inspire Dan to write a poem. But, currently any poem the dark haired boy would write would only consist of heartbreak and longing. Two things he did not want to think about.

Serena Van Der Woodsen had taken Nate back, why she did, Dan would never know. Nor care to know. It hurt. His heart ached, his head felt as if it were going to combust at any given moment and all he wanted was to be home, in his own bed. Drowning in his sorrow.

This was proven even too much for Mr. Humphrey himself, but hell, he should be given one night to completely break down and feel sorry for himself, right?

A horn blasted over the rainfall and Dan jumped, turning around to see why the cab driver felt the need to disturb his pained silence.

The back window rolled down and Chuck Bass appeared from behind the limousines dark glass, a smile on his face.

Dan felt as if nothing could make the night worse, and here he was, standing corrected.

"Daniel!" The velvet voice that belonged to the rich debonair swam through the night air.

"Chuck…" Dan didn't know whether to keep walking or to stop and talk, the latter seemed to suit him best, although he wished this man's voice didn't cast such spells on his hormones.

"Get in." The chiseled boy ordered.

Dan didn't want to. He wanted to be as far away from every rich soul in Manhattan and back in Brooklyn. He wanted to call Vanessa, tell her she was right, as always and he would never leave her for another woman. But, he didn't have it in him. No matter how hard he wanted to walk away from the beautiful face, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

The water splashed with every heavy footstep and the tormented poet slid into the limo alongside his nemeses.

"Let's get you home..and out of those clothes. Don't want you getting sick." The consideration in Chuck's voice almost fooled Dan, who only smiled. "Plaza Hotel, I'll give you an extra 20 if you can make it there in less than 10 minutes."

The limo driver nodded and took off.

"Plaza?" Dan's voice came out scratched and unused.

"Yes, my hotel. Don't worry. I'll get you fixed up." and with that, Chuck laid a hand on the soaked denim of Dan's jeans.

Despite the chilled air and angry rain, Dan felt as if he were on fire. The touch by the brilliant man next to him caused such sensations and Dan didn't want it! Hell, he loves Serena! Why in the world would he want Chuck Bass…CHUCK BASS! They had never gotten along, never spoke more than five words in their short relationship, never once-

"Daniel…are you coming?"

Dan looked up from the floor of the luxurious car to see that they had arrived to their destination. And in well under ten minutes.

He nodded and crawled out, slipping slightly in the puddles marking the side of the street. Chuck shot his arms out as he saw the skinny male fumble. A laugh slipped out from his lips as he held the man close to him, to avoid any real damage.

"Are you feeling alright, Daniel?"

Dan only mumbled a, "definitely." before pulling away from the strong grip.

The two men rode the elevator in silence, neither one looking towards the other and never attempting to say a word. Once they had arrived to the beautiful mans room, Chuck pulled his keys out, unlocking the door that hid the fabulous apartment he and Nate Archibald shared.

Ah, Nate Archibald, the man that Dan wished would be half way across the country, the man Dan prayed would leave Serena once again so that Dan would have his one last chance. But, the anger and blame seemed to be fading with every passing minute. Maybe Dan hadn't loved Serena as much as he thought he did, and if that were the case: did Dan even know what love was?

The click-clack of Chuck's Armani leather shoes filled the loft as he walked to, what Dan could only assume, was his room.

Dan's emerald eyes scanned the walls and furniture of the amazing room he resided in. He had only ever been to Serena's hotel, never Chucks, nor Blaire's, and he could bet that the room he was in put the others' to shame. The decor and lighting were art in their own form. Dan could get used to a place like this. Writing would never come easier.

Chuck appeared back in the living room with a pair of black slacks and a button-up grey shirt in hand.

"These should fit you for the most part. You're much skinnier than I am, but they shouldn't look too bad." The warmth and friendliness in the smooth voice caught Dan completely off-guard. Why was Chuck being so sweet? What did he want…or worse yet, what had he heard?

Dan took the clothes and quickly said his thank yous before being led to the bathroom to change.

The clothes had fit fine, perfect almost and Dan had never felt so superior. It's a shame when you start to notice how material things really can change one persons perspective in life.

When Dan re-entered the living area, he saw Chuck at the bar pouring two drinks and humming softly to himself.

"I hope you like champagne, it's really all I ever keep." The shorter male walked slowly and carefully over the artist who stood dumbfounded. Dan had only had champagne a handful of times in his life; all in the same night, actually, and he hadn't liked what it did to him. He became vulnerable under the influence of alcohol and this was not a situation he wanted to be vulnerable in. But, he grabbed the glass out of the offering hand, nonetheless.

"Where's Nate…" Dan finally asked after a torturous, silent five minutes.

"Out, of course." Chuck responded idly.

"Why aren't you out?"

The rich boy chuckled softly, "I was on my way out when I spotted a poor drowned puppy wandering the Manhattan streets, so far away from home and I just had to pick him up. My heart got the best of me."

Dan surprised himself by laughing lightly, taking a long sip of his bubbly drink.

"Now…Humor me, Humphrey: why in the hell were you out in this weather ?"

Dan's smile faded only slightly and he shook his head, "it's embarrassing actually when I really think about it." He took another drink, already feeling the warmth overtake his body, "Serena kicked me to the curb and I guess I was just taking myself out on a denial date."

Chuck laughed whole heartily and Dan joined. The champagne must really be getting to him, he thought, in no way is this funny.

Chuck cleared the rest of his glass, rising to fill it once again, "Want another?"

Dan, who was still softly laughing nodded and handed his glass over.

"Daniel…not to be rude, but honestly Serena is a bitch. She always has been. Trashy and easy, it's how these girls work. Why else do you think Blaire and I did not work out?"

Dan listened intently while watching the other man's long fingers pour their drinks.

"Don't get me wrong, I love both of my ladies ever so much, they're what make this life fun and dramatic," he closed the champagne bottle and picked up both glasses, "but, Daniel, sometimes you got to really be honest with yourself and you do not fit in with those girls. They will eat you alive and spit you back out. They have no shame and no care in the world as to who they hurt."

Dan wrapped his fingers around the condensation covered glass, still listening.

Chuck took a seat closer to Dan than before and took full sips of his champagne, "And you can't blame Nate, he's driven beyond belief to these women. He believes they're the best of the best, and maybe he's right. But, I wouldn't mind…down grading. If it meant I wouldn't have to endure those two."

Dan raised his green eyes to meet the honey tinted irises of Chuck Bass.

Down grading? Is that what Dan is? A down grade?

Chuck set his drink down and carefully took the glass from Dan's hand and placed it next to his. He shifted his body so that his left arm laid across the back of the suede sofa behind Dan and his torso leaned towards the timid boy.

"This is not directed at you." The beautiful voice filled Dan's head.

It's like Chuck knew everything that went on in the skinnier Male's thoughts. It was nerve wracking.

"Granted, we never enjoyed one another much. I believe it is just because we never gave each other much of a chance."

"I gave you a chance." Dan whispered, gluing his eyes to the hard wood flooring.

Chucks forefinger hooked under the pale boys chin and brought his face up, "You're right. I'm stubborn. I know and I would love to make it up to you."

Dan couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. All he could do was sit in silence, his breathing picking up, as Chuck leaned forward. His full lips gently touching Dan's thin ones.

The black haired male fluttered his eyes shut and allowed his body to take over. He had nothing to lose. His hand came up to fist the neatly combed hair of the opposing man, who moaned softly into the deepening kiss.

Chuck pressed his body to Dan's, draping his arms around the thin body before him. He felt rough hands grip his hips and pull his crotch forward. The slight friction caused the man below him to moan deeply into the refined millionaires mouth, that opened to push his tongue into the others'.

Dan felt the growing in his pants and ground helplessly to the hard body above him. He wrapped his legs securely around Chuck's hips, holding him as close as possible.

"Impatient?" Chuck breathed out between kisses, his voice still containing the coyness.

"Just a little." Dan said smiling, when honestly all he wanted was to feel Chuck in a way he never thought imaginable.

Chuck gripped tightly to Dan's hips, "tighten your legs." He ordered. Dan listened and soon felt himself being lifted off of the sofa and carried towards the room Chuck had gone into earlier.

The smell of vanilla and oranges quickly filled Dan's nose as he noted the candles lit on the bookshelves. Either Chuck had this planned, or he just always had to be perfect under all circumstances. It was most likely the latter.

Chuck laid Dan on the bed, his feet still hanging off. He swiftly unbuttoned the slacks he had given the man only moments prior and slid them off of his thin legs. He then worked the button-up off and stood straight to admire the body before him. Despite the skinny frame of the artist, his chest was toned and his hips were enough to make Chuck ravage him right then and there.

Dan closed his eyes as he felt the charming lips belonging to the other, graze his body and make their way down to his boxers that ran dangerously low. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his parted mouth as the long fingers hooked to the elastic of the fabric, and in one full swoop he was completely exposed. He believed in any other situation he would feel disgusting, and would have stopped the debonair, but he couldn't. he wanted to blame the alcohol, but in all honesty, he wanted this just as bad.

Chuck smiled at the hardened length grasped in his hand. Dan was blessed, and chuck only allowed his smile to become devious as his eyes met the lust filled ones of the owner.

"take your clothes off." Dan ordered. He was beyond pleased when the rich man obliged and delicately removed his suit that more than likely cost more than Dan's whole apartment.

Dan eyed the length that he undoubtedly would be filled with in moments and froze. This was going to be painful.

"Shh…" Chuck cooed, cupping the side of the timid boys face in his hand, "Don't think about it." and Dan allowed the man to dominate him by being picked up once again and laid in the center of the mattress.

He felt those sinful lips explore his body once more and watched as his length disappeared into the hot, slickness of chucks mouth. The warmth was almost unbearable. He was still a virgin, he hadn't experienced any feeling like this one and he suddenly felt very young. He had no idea what he was in for.

Chuck noted the tension that rose in the mans body and he brought his mouth back to the receiving mans'.

"What's wrong?" He whispered tenderly.

Dan flushed fiercely and hugged his arms over his chest, "I'm still a virgin." He said almost inaudibly.

Chuck couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes or the catch in his throat.

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this, it's okay, Daniel."

The suave man went to stand when Dan clasped his hands to his wrists.

"No, I want to."

The two looked at one another, and Dan couldn't help but feel as if hours were passing by. Precious hours he wanted so selfishly with this man.

"I'll go slow." Chuck assured, lying back down onto the bed.

Dan sighed shakily as he watched the captivatingly handsome man put two fingers into his mouth and lathered them until they shone.

Chuck's hand disappeared out of Dan's sight and he soon felt a shudder erupt down his spine as the same two fingers pressed lightly to his entrance. He spread his legs slowly, silently giving the other permission and almost instantly regretted it. The feeling of the invading fingers was something Dan was not prepared for. He felt completely and utterly vulnerable and wanted to yell for chuck to stop, but he couldn't.

Chuck watched Dan screw his eyes shut as he pressed deeper into him. He bent his fingers slightly in search for what he so desperately wanted to find. He continued to watch as Dan's facial expression became more relaxed and his body less tensed.

Dan took deep breathes and moaned inwardly as Chuck's lips trailed a soft line of kisses over his jaw and neck. The push and pull of the appendages within his body soon became enjoyable as they quickened their pace.

Chuck could feel he was close to what he wanted and almost smiled triumphantly as he felt his fingers brush Dan's prostate, causing the man to arch off of the bed and moan loudly. The erotic sounds the beautiful man sent Chuck into a delirious state of mind. He wanted this boy, he wanted him bad.

Dan's thoughts were hazed over and his mouth hung in one continuous moan as he felt chuck's fingers press against his sweet spot over and over. The pleasure was almost enough to send Dan over the edge and the last thing he wanted was to cum too soon.

"Please." He almost begged, lacing his hands in the no longer neat hair of his lover.

"Tell me what you want." Chuck airily responded.

Dan winced at the pleasure, feeling his peak suddenly coming, "fuck me, please." He had to hold back from yelling out.

Chuck removed his fingers to both Dan's dismay and relief. The broad male reached into the table by the bed and brought back a small bottle of lube. He lathered his length in the gel-like substance and delicately positioned himself between the thin, opened legs.

"You have to stay relaxed, okay?" He moaned lightly into Dan's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Okay." Was his absent reply, he still wasn't ready for this.

But, then again, Dan couldn't believe anyone was ready for the amount of pain he soon felt shoot through his body and he was mentally screaming for Chuck to stop.

Chuck bit down on his bottom lip as he watched his length slowly slide out of sight. The pressure and heat from Dan's body almost hurt and he couldn't imagine Dan felt much more pleasure than he did.

Dan flushed as he uncontrollably whimpered. He felt Chuck stop pushing and realized that the worst was over.

The two men laid in silence, Chuck had his head buried into Dan's neck, who was motionlessly nuzzled into the other.

The minutes ticked by and neither moved and just as Chuck began to think he should pull out, Dan brought his hands to his firm hips and gripped tightly.

"Go." He mewled.

Chuck slowly rocked his hips to and fro, allowing his throbbing member to fill Dan repeatedly, in search for that spot once again.

Dan ground his body roughly against the man above him and soon the pain melted away and he found himself moaning and clawing at the perfect skin on Chucks biceps. He wrapped his legs around the small of Chucks back and granted the man deeper access.

The pulsing in his member and the tightening in his stomach soon took over Chucks mind and body, the pleasure was fierce as his hips quickened pace and began to roughly hit against Dan's. Suddenly Dan's moans and yells filled the apartment as Chuck felt the tip of his length press against his prostate. The man below him writhed and arched off of the bed, tightening his body grip on the tanned man dominating him.

"Fuck…" Dan mewled, feeling his peak once again crawling closer.

Chuck crashed his lips down to the artistic mans' and soon his hip motions became almost animalistic as Dan tightened around his length.

The room was filled with moans and gasps as the two men fought with their release, not wanting to give in too soon.

Dan then abruptly arched off of the bed almost violently and roughly fisted Chucks hair in his hands as he felt his seed spill onto his naked chest and stomach.

Chuck watched in amusement as Dan rode out his orgasm and he didn't bother anymore. He pounded hard to the spent boy and felt the warm fluid shoot into him. His body shook and trembled at the impact of pleasure and he soon collapsed onto the heated body below him.

Dan ran his hands up and down the ridges of muscle on Chucks back and smiled to himself.

"Was this part of your plan tonight?" He asked laughing softly.

Chuck lifted himself up onto his elbows and smiled, "definitely not. But, I kind of wish it was so that I could take credit for such an amazing experience."

He then caught Dan in a delicate kiss, licking playfully at his lips.

Sleep quickly began to drape itself over the two lovers when a voice made Chuck shoot up out of bed,

"Chuck? You home?"  
It was Nate.


	2. Confusion And Confessions

**Chapter 2: Confusion And Confessions.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. If I did, something along  
these lines would happen quite frequently in the show.

**Warning: **This is slash. Slight Chuck/Dan, slight Chuck/Nate  
FULL Nate/Dan

**Chapter Rating: **Hard R

**Word Count: **3,813

**A.N. **I was extremely skeptical about writing this paring, I wasn't sure  
if I liked it or not, but I believe it worked out well and will play a great  
part in the rest of the story! Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Also, the formatting  
still looks horrible, my apologies for that! I hardly know what I'm doing.

Also, I would like to thank **star-light1990**, for giving me my first review! :}  
I hope you like this new chapter!

Nate moved his heavy feet over the hard wood flooring. The day had drug on far too long and he was completely exhausted.

"Chuck? You home?" He called out, throwing his key and his wallet on the dining room table.

There was no reply, but Nate could hear his friend scurrying around his room.

I wonder who he brought home this time, Nate thought vaguely while taking a seat on the suede sofa. He had too much on his mind and all he wanted at the moment was to drink a few glasses of Champagne with his closest friend.

"Nate!" Chuck welcomed, walking towards the thick eye browed man, "How are you?"

Nate eyed Chuck skeptically. It wasn't a surprise to see him in his D&G robe, but Nate felt as if something wasn't right about the man.

"Fine." Nate replied to be polite and stood, walking towards his friend. "And you?"

Chuck laughed softly, waving a hand nonchalantly, "Oh, you know how it is."

Nate nodded and relaxed a bit, maybe he was just overreacting. He did have a lot on his mind anyway.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, concern lacing his words.

Nate opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Chucks eyes leave his face and land on something behind him. The slick haired man turned and spotted Dan Humphrey, not only wearing Chucks clothes but looking a complete fucked out mess.

"Dan?" Nate was disgusted. Had his closest friend really been fucking Dan Humphrey? The last Nate had heard of Dan's name in Chucks mouth was when the debonair had called him trash and a low-life. What in the hell happened?

Nate brought his ice-blue eyes back to Chucks honey irises and cleared his throat loudly, "Did you…?" He whispered.

Chuck nodded so stiffly that Nate almost hadn't caught it.

Chuck then walked towards Dan, placing one hand on the artist's back and the other to grasp his bicep, "I'll come see you tomorrow." He whispered softly.

Dan smiled half-heartily and allowed the beautiful man to guide him to the front door.

"And please, don't walk home."

Once the wealthy man shut the door, Nate lunged.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Charles! You're fucking Humphrey? The brother?"

Hatred filled Nate's words and Chuck thought if he were to edge any closer, he would be able to see fangs behind his full lips.

"Nathaniel, it was just this one time. What more are you upset about: My fucking Daniel, the fact that he is a man or…" Chuck walked to the bar and poured two glasses of champagne the same way he had done only hours prior. "That it wasn't you I was fucking?"

Nate scoffed, "Do you have to believe that every man and woman in this world would feel blessed to have Charles Bass in their bed? I certainly do not, Chuck. I have no problem with Dan being a man…I have every problem with his being lower-class."

Chuck walked back towards his friend and offered a glass of the bubbly drink. "You fucked his sister. Who is lower class as well, Nathaniel."

Fuck. Chuck was right. Nate chewed on the side of his lip, trying to conjure up a reason as to why it's different to fuck Jenny than Dan, but in all honesty he couldn't come up with one.

"Oh…did I miss something?" Chuck said smiling deviously. Nate hated when Chuck smiled like that, "You didn't wish it was you in bed with me…you wished it was you in bed with Humphrey!" Chuck let out a full heartened laugh, "Oh Nathaniel! You could have just told me."

What? Nate thought, No, no fucking way did Nate want to sleep with Dan.

"Chuck, you are one fucked up man." Nate drained his drink and lightly clapped the charming man on the shoulder, "I will see you tomorrow." and Nate walked towards his bedroom, feeling more uneasy than he had coming in.

The morning air filled Nate's bedroom and he groaned with sleep. His head ached and his joints screamed at him. He had slept without moving and he felt stiff.

Standing from his slumber and stretching his arms high over his head, Nate made his way to the kitchen, where Chuck was already awake making breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine." He joked, handing the freshly risen boy a plate of bacon and eggs. "Sleep well?"

"Not really." Nate answered, taking a seat at the glossed wooden table.

"And why is that?"

Chuck sat adjacent to the man he was talking to and took light sips from his orange juice.

"Serena."

"Ah, of course."

Nate sighed and prepared for his story:

"Last night she came back to me. She told me how badly she had missed me and needed me."

Chuck listened intently to the story he had heard reoccur countless times. Serena never could make one decision.

"So, of course, I took her back and I don't think I should have. I don't really think I want her. She's gone out and done everything she wanted to do while we were together, and since we were dating she couldn't."

"Like, sleeping with Dan." Chuck stated.

"She told me she hadn't slept with anyone…" Nate replied, dropping his fork and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, maybe she didn't, then. But, Dan was pretty upset with what happened and I couldn't imagine that-" Chuck then rekindled his night with Humphrey and remembered the man saying he was still a virgin, which he believed with all his heart, but he couldn't imagine Serena not sleeping with a single person.

"That what?" Nate said bringing back his friend from his thoughts.

"Never mind." and Chuck waved away any more thoughts of the two in bed.

"I believe that she hadn't slept with anyone, but what I don't believe is that she loves me. I certainly don't love her. I don't think I have it left in my heart to love her."

"You can't force yourself into a situation you don't want to be in, so how about you stop being the crushing hormonal man that you seem to have turned into and just move on?"

And with that Chuck stood, emptying his glass of orange juice down the drain and grabbing his Armani button up jacket, that matched his shoes perfectly.

"I'll be back later tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Out." "With Humphrey?" Chuck laughed softly, "wouldn't you like to know." And the man made his exit.

Chuck had been gone all day and evening and all Nate had managed to do was clean the dishes and take a shower. He now sat on the sofa in his D&G suit, complete with matching shoes and slicked back brunette locks. He felt good, he looked good, but he had nowhere to go.

His mind kept going over the conversation from the night before. Had Chuck really thought that Nate wanted Dan? It's ridiculous. Yes, Nate had let himself sink to a lower level by sleeping with Jenny…and Chuck had as well for that matter, but honestly Dan? Dan Humphrey? Nate never thought of men that way, but there was no denying: there was a type of elegance in the artist. A fucked up, possibly misinformed elegance.

Nate shook his head in denial. No. Way. He did not want Dan. Never had, never would, and right at that moment, the devil spoke.

Chuck walked into the loft, Dan trailing behind him.

Nate noted the tight jeans and white button up the thin man wore and he didn't look bad…not necessarily.

Shit, Nate thought, Why was he looking?

He shuddered lightly and watched the two men make their way towards him.

"I have a wonderful idea." Chuck mused, a gleam in his eyes.

The other two men looked curiously at him, obviously Dan had not heard of such ideas either.

"I'm going to go to the store. I need to buy a few things, and Nate I want you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone." And the devious man looked towards his fresh lover and smiled sweetly, "you'll be okay." He whispered and headed back out the door he had just walked through.

The two men stared at the floor, feeling the awkward silence that suffocated the loft.

Nate was the first to speak, after many agonizing minutes, "Want a drink?" He mumbled.

"Sure." Dan whispered back.

"You can have a seat." Nate said standing and motioning to where he had just left. Dan obliged the offer and sat in a stiff motion. "Relax." Nate ordered as he made his way to the champagne and scotch.

Dan slumped slightly and took in a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Serena." Nate said with honest apology in his voice. He handed the out of place man the glass and took a seat next to him. "I didn't think you two really had something going on. But, if it makes anything better for you, I never asked her back. I never chased her down and told her I loved her. In all honesty, I don't."

Dan whipped his head around, looking straight into the handsome mans ice cold blue eyes.

"You don't love her?" He asked breathlessly.

"No. I don't. Not anymore."

Dan sighed loudly and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Do you?" Nate asked, not understanding the reaction he had just received.

"No, I don't think so. I thought I did-I really truly thought I loved her more than anyone. But, last night proved me wrong."

Nate inhaled sharply at the thought of Chuck and Dan. Was it jealousy he felt? He couldn't tell.

"Sorry." Dan whispered, noting the stance Nate sat In.

"No, don't worry about it."

The room filled with silence once more, a more welcoming silence than before and the two leaned back on the couch, glad they had everything out.

"Do you truly like Chuck?" Nate asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I don't really know. I can't even tell you how last night started. It's all a blur to me now."

"Did it mean anything?"

Dan seemed to think for a minute. He wasn't sure how to answer the question.

Nate took the silence as an answer and smiled inwardly to himself, why did this make him happy?

The rich man then stood to refill his glass and motioned for Dan to follow him.

The two stood by the mini bar and Dan watched with careful eyes as Nate's strong hands poured the liquid into the crystal glasses.

"You know, I don't think Chuck has ever loved anyone." Nate started, "So, don't feel bad if last night was just a fling for you."

Dan made a small noise in his throat and thought hard. Shouldn't last night have meant something? He had lost his virginity, but somehow he didn't feel what he thought he should. Yes, he liked Chuck. But, no he hadn't felt love. He didn't think he could.

"I'm not trying to put you down." Nate added quickly seeing the confusing spread out on the pale mans face. "I'm just telling you it's okay."

Dan drained his glass of champagne in one quick swallow and felt it all go to his head. He should really just give up and stop being around these men, he didn't fit in, he never would and strangely, it was okay with him.

Nate followed suit, drinking every drop of the expensive fluid and almost slammed his glass down.

Dan jump slightly at the clank and locked eyes with the opposing man.

Nate had never noticed Dan's emerald green eyes or how beautiful they had looked covered with confusion, and he had no way of knowing what was going to come over him at that exact moment.

Dan felt Nate's rough hands grab his waist and pull his chest flush to the rock hard man. He felt the full lips that were soft with desire cover his own and the warm, wet tongue slide seductively over his closed mouth.

"Nate, stop." Dan ordered pressing the heels of his hands to the hard chest and attempting to push him back.

"Just give me one minute, I have to know something before it kills me." Nate whispered harshly.

Dan then let his arms fall limp and allowed the opposing male to do as he wished. Damn you, Champagne, Dan thought bitterly.

Nate wrapped his arms around the thin torso of the poet and held him close. He felt the others' lips move with his and was more than pleased. He slid his tongue out and was almost surprised at the welcoming of Dan's mouth. The kiss deepened and both men found themselves moaning diligently into each other.

Dan's hands worked their way into the suit coat that Nate was wearing and feverishly pulled at the fabric.

Nate slid his arms out of the coat and placed his soft hands on either side of Dan's neck, pulling him unbearably close. He then laced an arm around the man's hips and swung him to the floor.

Dan felt the hard wood collide with his back and he spread his legs to wrap around Nate's waist.

The motions of both men's hips grinding against one another caused Nate to lose all control. He wanted this, he wanted Dan.

The front door creaked open and Chuck walked in, instantly spotting his two friends on the floor in one heaping mess.

"Chuck…it's chuck." Dan whispered inaudibly and roughly pushing Nate off of him, who stood in record timing adjusting his slacks and replacing his suit jacket back onto his body.

Chuck was amused, this is exactly what he wanted to happen and he was beyond ecstatic. He laid the small grocery bag on the table and walked towards the two ruffled up men and smiled cunningly. "Oh, Nathaniel…you are one tricky little man, aren't you?" Nate flushed red and smiled embarrassed.

"It's okay. I like it." Chuck then pressed forward laying a hand on the back of Nate's neck, pulling him into a lip crashing kiss.

Dan watched confused and timid, he had no idea what was going on.

Nate pulled back and breathed heavily, turning to look at the man he so badly wanted. Dan only stared back, his eyes swimming with champagne.

"You can continue, I wouldn't mind witnessing this."

Nate smiled full heartedly and wrapped his fingers back around Dan's waist who didn't bother to move.

"Wait, wait…" He adjusted himself and pulled out of Nate's grasp, "I don't understand what's going on."

Nate chuckled, oh how alcohol affects the lower east side.

"Just come here." He whispered seductively as Chuck took a seat on the sofa, a smug smile enveloping his face.

Dan mumbled a "No." but was reluctant enough to fall back into motion. Nate sighed, happy to have the man back in his arms, kissing back with twice as much passion as before. The two fell onto the couch next to Chuck and became lost in their own world.

It took Nate no time at all to strip the dominated man of his clothing, tossing them to the floor and taking his own shirt off. He kept his slacks on and worked his fingers carefully under the elastic of Dan's boxers.

Dan moaned softly at the feeling of being exposed once again as Nate slid the fabric off of him. He could hear Chuck's intake of air next to him on the couch and if he wanted to he could reach his hand up and grab hold of the debonair, but maybe that would be too personal.

Nate kissed a fine line down from Dan's jaw to his abdomen, stopping only long enough to flick his tongue in all the spots he could only assume Dan enjoyed.

Dan bent his knees and thrusted his hips towards the warmth of Nate's mouth that hovered excruciatingly close to his throbbing member.

Chuck smiled at the sight of Dan silently begging for friction and he reached his hand out to run his fingers through the emerald eyed boys hair.

Dan tilted his head back and locked his sight with Chuck's and fluttered his eyes shut as the broad man leaned in and placed his lips to his own in an upside down fashion.

Nate looked up and chuckled at the two men. Perfect time, he thought while pushing his mouth down onto the hardened length he had grasped in his hand.

Dan's hips shot up involuntarily and a loud moan erupted from his throat, causing Chuck to groan with pleasure at the sight of his current lover needing attention oh, so badly. Chuck slid his tongue between the sweet lips he had grown so accustomed to and allowed Dan to fist his perfectly combed hair.

Nate kept a hard grip on Dan's hips, praying he didn't thrust too far into his mouth and sucked hard onto the receiving male's dick. He then pulled away, smiling at the disgruntled moan he got in response.

"Hold on, baby." He whispered, placing a small kiss to Dan's hip. He slid two fingers into his mouth and lathered them as well as he could.

Chuck eyed the man and subconsciously bit into his bottom lip at the thought of Nate finger fucking the beautiful poet.

Dan pulled Chuck back down into a crashing kiss as he felt Nate's fingers press to his entrance. He was back in the same position he was in the night before and he definitely did not mind it this time. His legs shook and his body trembled as the fingers pressed deep into his body. The choked moan that fell from his mouth caused Nate to bring his face close to the others', tenderly kissing the artist whose eyes screwed shut from discomfort.

Chuck ran a hand through the black hair of his lover,

"Relax, Daniel." He cooed, bring his face where Nate's was only second before.

Nate took his spot back between Dan's legs and placed his mouth back onto his twitching member.

Dan's body relaxed around the intruding fingers and he gently ground his hips to the man's hand, in search of more friction.

Nate smiled around the thick length in his mouth and pushed and pulled his fingers roughly in and out.

Dan opened his mouth and moaned loudly, arching off of the couch.

Nate could feel his fingers pressing tightly to Dan's prostate and he locked eyes with Chuck whose lips were parted slightly, watching intently as the two men did what they wanted.

Dan thrust his hips up towards Nate's mouth and placed a hand in the slicked back hair, guiding the mans tight mouth further down his member.

Nate moaned at the force, feeling his neglected erection straining against his pants. He then, to Dan's dismay, pulled his mouth back and, keeping his fingers buried inside of the other man, unzipped his pants with his free hand.

"Hold your dick." He ordered as he pulled his own through the slot.

Dan did as he was told and held his erection at the base.

Chuck leaned back onto the couch and absently stroked Dan's hair as Nate grabbed a hold of Dan's hip.

"Come here." Nate whispered breathlessly.

Dan then moved into a sitting position on the couch and gasped slightly at the feel of Nate's fingers grazing his prostate as he changed positions.

Nate knelt on the floor, his dick in hand and fingers still within his current lover. He then worked his mouth back down onto Dan's length and proceeded to fuck both Dan and himself.

Chuck watched in awe as Dan's eyes fluttered shut and his back arched, pushing his head back against the sofa.

"Fuck, Nate…" He moaned between gritted teeth.

Nate moaned deeply, causing a shudder to snake up Dan's body that were pushing roughly against the fingers deep inside of him.

Dan lifted his feet off of the ground and placed them on the coffee table only inches behind Nate, giving the man on his knees more depth to his body.

Nate moaned loudly as his hand motions on himself made his stomach form coils, he wasn't going to last much longer. He sucked and fucked the man beneath his finger tips and quickly pulled his mouth back,

"Chuck." He stated lightly, nodding his head towards Dan and replacing his lips to the mans length.

Chuck understood and made his way to other, roughly pressing his lips to Dan's parted ones.

Dan felt his body melt under the weight of Chucks lips, he could feel his release coming head on.

"Fuck me." He yelled through his teeth, his eyes clamped shut.

Nate quickly rose from sitting on his feet to standing straight on his knees. He positioned himself between the begging mans legs and in one hard thrust had himself buried to the hilt. The warm and tightened body he felt made his toes curl instantly. It felt amazing to be inside of Dan.

Chuck moaned loudly as he watched Nate fuck the smaller man mercilessly.

Dan wrapped his legs tightly around Nate's hips and moaned powerfully, he felt his seed cover his stomach and the dominating man's as well.

Chuck's lips fell hard against Dan's, who was now writhing and trembling with the power of his orgasm. Nate watched in utterly admiration as the man ground his hips to his member. He bowed his head so that his forehead rested on Dan's chest and took one last hard thrust into him before filling his body with his warm cum.

Nate's hands held hard to Dan's hips as he pulled out, his cock still leaking. He pressed his lips carefully to the spent man and whispered,

"Enjoy it?" Dan laughed softly, "Yeah…definitely."

Chuck walked to the kitchen retrieving a wet towel and cleaned his lover off, who watched him with almost loving eyes.

"What?" Chuck laughed.

Dan shook his head and pulled his clothes on to cover himself. He suddenly felt overly exposed.

Nate followed suit and helped Dan off of the couch who winced as he placed his feet onto the wood flooring.

Chuck grabbed his coat and placed an arm around Dan's waist, "Be back later." He announced while leading Dan to the front door.

Nate nodded, and walked towards the bathroom.

What was going to happen now?

**A.N.** Constructive criticism is _very_ welcomed! and in all honesty, this is my  
first chapterfic, so all that I am doing is screwing around with the characters  
and seeing what kind of things I can make them do. It all just so happens to  
fit together well.

xo,


	3. A Bad Case Of Inspiration

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, I never will, but a boy can dream.

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13 - for language

**Word Count**: 3,546

**Pairings**: It's all over the place.

**A.N**: My brain is becoming erratic. I was flooded with thoughts on where this should go and who should do what. When i first started this thing, i only planned on sexy smut between two great-looking guys, but somewhere along the way, i got all these sad ideas and story lines eating away at me. I would like to blame the song **You** by **Switchfoot**, which i was listening to on repeat while typing this bad boy up. Hopefully you guys enjoy and please discard any errors in this chapter.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night with Nate and Dan, and Chuck hadn't had the two in the same room ever since. Dan seemed to be keeping his distance from the Plaza and Nate hadn't spoke a word of the artist.

In all honesty, the two had become entirely too boring for Chuck Bass's taste. So here he found himself, at one of Blair Waldorf's parties and of course Serena Van Der Woodsen was there as well. The two were inseparable.

It didn't matter who was at the party, what matter was that Chuck had a little excitement in his life, fuck the rest of it.

"Chuck!" Blair called out, quickly making her way over in her designer heels that made her almost a complete three inches taller than Chuck. God how he loathed when she wore heels far too tall for her own good.

"Blair, what a pleasant surprise." He mused, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. He was vaguely reminded of Dan, with his thin hips and curvy features. Chuck found it pathetic how often he thought of the man.

She smiled a full grin from ear to ear and grabbed him by his hand.

"Where's Nate?" She asked grabbing a glass of champagne from the passing waitress.

Chuck followed her lead and drank hearty gulps of the liquid, he was going to need it.

"I'm not sure. He's been doing his own thing lately." "I haven't seen him! Or you, for that matter. You boys don't need to lock yourselves away in that ivory tower, you know." She laughed and drained her glass, placing it back on another passing waitresses tray and retrieving two more. She handed the extra to Chuck, who took it with much appreciation.

"Ah, well…you know how boys are." He said feigning a smile.

"Oh, chuck. Well! I'm glad you came, I'll have to give Nate a call."

Blair then grabbed Chucks free hand once again and pulled him close to her, guiding him towards the dancing area of the room.

"Come here." She whispered with a smile.

Oh, God. Chuck thought, please not tonight.

Blair's hips began to sway, forcing Chuck to move along with her to avoid any questions or quarrels.

The unwanted friction between their bodies made Chuck cringe inwardly. He felt slightly bad, because there was nothing wrong with Blair. She was a gorgeous girl, had a rockin' body and knew how to work her mouth in ways he'd never experienced, but he didn't want her. He didn't want to have her in the position he had her now. Maybe a few more drinks will make it more bearable. Once the song ended, Chuck walked straight for the bar, ordering two bloody Mary's and handing one to the woman he had a feeling would be following him all night long.

"Thank you." She mused, taking the drink and pounding it back almost as quickly as Chuck had.

4 glasses of champagne and 2 daiquiris later Chuck felt great! His head swam and his eyes felt heavy. He had his excitement and was ready to go pay Brooklyn a little visit. Chuck walked towards the revolving doors in hope of not being seen leaving, but all hopes came crashing down when he heard Blair once again.

"Chuck! Wait." And he did. He turned slowly to have her fall into his arms.

"I would really love to talk to you for a minute." Her words were slurred and Chuck knew he shouldn't stay, but he couldn't turn her down. He wanted to blame the alcohol in his system. He followed her towards the elevator and instead of pushing the 'down' button he so badly wanted to light up, she grazed her fingers over the 'up' button. Fuck, he thought impatiently, unsure of what to expect. Even his thoughts were clouded by the champagne. The elevator dinged and he felt his body being pulled from the shaft towards a decorative room.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" He mumbled, running his hand down the back of his neck, praying she really just needed to talk.

"I heard what happened." Was her response.

"What?" He was truly confused. What _had_ happened?

"I talked to Nate last week. He had been acting so strange that I paid him a visit."

This must have been a time when Chuck was down in Brooklyn seeing Dan…

"I know you slept with Humphrey."

Chuck froze. She could possibly be talking about Jenny. He _had_ slept with her a while ago.

"Humphrey?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, and Chuck…it's okay. Everyone is confused at one time in their lives. And I would like to help you."

Chuck desperately attempted to shake the small sting of excitement in his abdomen, this was nowhere near what he wanted this night to consist of. But, before the man could say another word, Blair had her lips crashing into his, ripping the air from his lungs. Her lips were delicate and so familiar, the opposite of Dan's, whose kisses were always rough, and Chuck hated when the other man's facial scruff left his own smooth face irritated. Chuck lost himself in the moment, allowing his arms to wrap around the feminine frame before him and momentarily forgetting about the artist who had so recently became his new obsession. The faint feel of Blair's hand running up the millionaire's stomach brought him back to reality. He yanked his body away from the brunette, bringing his hand to his mouth as if he had just said the wrong thing. Which in all honesty, he couldn't have said anything worse.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping closer to Chuck who kept backing away.

"I can't do this, Blair. I'm sorry." And the chiseled man walked back to the elevator as quickly as he could, avoiding the girl who stood in shock, not bothering to chase after him. The elevator came to a stop and Chuck dashed out, making his way to the revolving doors. He slipped through the glass and was welcomed by the cold night air. Exhaling deeply, he stepped forward, walking towards the limo parked by the curb.

"Chuck." He turned almost abruptly at the sound of his name.

"Serena." He replied faintly. The blonde woman's eyes held guilt and understanding, and Chuck couldn't help but shift his stance under her blue gaze.

"Please, stop what you're doing to him."

Chuck immediately locked eyes with the beauty. If Blair had told Serena, who else knew? He tried his best to contain his scowl, "Why?"

"You're going to hurt him."

The elegant man scoffed loudly, "Says the one girl who did the very same thing."

Serena stepped forward, closing the space between herself and the other, her calm not breaking, "Chuck, I love you, I do, but you're not good for him. You never will be. You don't see the world the way he does."

"And you do?"

"I never said that."

Chuck turned away hastily, wishing he never would have gone out, "I can handle my relationships myself."

"You consider you two a relationship?" Surprise leaked into her tone, causing Chuck to become irritable, why did everyone think he was incapable of thinking with his heart?

"Yes, I care about hi-"

"Then stop!" Her soft voice quickly became cold, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to lead him on. You'll never settle down with someone, Chuck. You know that just as well as I do, and Dan is the type of guy who will expect that from you. And you can't give him it."

"I know what he expects and I know what I'm able to give."

Serena spoke almost hastily, "Please, Chuck, just…"

The honey eyed boy sighed louder than necessary, turning away from the girl, "Goodnight." He replied sternly, making his way to the waiting vehicle, leaving the blonde to stand alone in the frozen air.

* * *

Dan ran a tired hand over his face, clenching his eyes shut. The computer screen gave him terrible headaches and if he could, he would of kept handwriting his poems and excerpts, but even he couldn't deny that the computer made things so much easier for him. He closed his laptop, removing it from it's place on his legs and set it on the floor. He gave his watch a brief glance: 1:32am. God, he felt like an insomniac. For the passed three weeks he hadn't been able to get a good nights rest and it was starting to take a toll on his body and mind.

As he sat on his bed, thinking over what he had written on his computer, he felt a strong gust of wind fly through his room and land on his chest. He looked over to see that his window was still open, allowing the night air to fill his small bedroom. He brushed the cold away, and leaned back onto his mattress. His head had barely hit the pillow when he heard a faint knock on the front door. Who in their right mind would knock on someones door after one in the morning? He thought bitterly, rising from his comfortable position he had barely been given a chance to enjoy. As he walked down the creaking stairs from his room to the door, his mind caught up with the rest of him. Maybe it was Chuck, he thought hopeful, stretching his hand out to turn the scratched metal knob.

His eyes instantly widened as they laid on the disheveled body before him. Serena Van Der Woodsen was standing on his doorstep, with her arms wrapped tightly around her torso and her cheeks flushed.

The two stared at one another, smiles playing on their faces.

"What…what are you doing here?" Dan almost yelled with surprise, startling the woman, who let out a small titter.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh! God, yeah, get in here." Dan stumbled to allow the girl entry. He shut the door quickly, blocking out the rest of the cold night to fend for itself. He hated how thin the walls were, the apartment was never truly warm during winter.

"Come here." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her small frame, "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was small and sweet and Dan couldn't help but smile when she nuzzled her face into his shirt, warming herself the best she could.

* * *

Chuck crashed through the doors of the Plaza and hatefully pushed the button for the top floor. Once the elevator arrived, he walked with heavy steps to the loft, anger rising high in his eyes. Once he swung the door open his irises locked on the beautiful man on the couch, sitting without a care in the world.

"You're home ear-"

"You told Blair!" Chuck yelled, slamming the door shut behind himself, "you told _Blair Woldorf_, the single most big mouthed woman in all of Manhattan that I slept with Daniel?" His voice was loud and even he had never heard himself so angry.

Nate who was now standing, clenched his jaw shut, "She promised she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, she sure let me know that you opened your mouth." Chuck glared hatefully at the thick browed man and quickly grabbed hold of the others' Dior jacket, pulling his face so the two were nose to nose.

"Do you have any idea what this could _do to me_?" Chuck whispered hotly, releasing Nate with a push and collapsing on the sofa. Chuck laid his head in his palms, rubbing his temples rhythmically and counting his breaths. He felt as if he were going to explode.

Nate cautiously took a seat next to the man and draped an arm around the broad shoulders belonging to his closest friend, "I'm sorry, Chuck. I was just…confused."

"Did you tell her you fucked him too?"

Nate winced slightly at the hostility in Chuck's voice, "No."

"I didn't think so."

"Just, forget about that for now. What I-"

"Why did you want to do it?" All traces of hate had left the shorter mans voice, Leaving Nate to truly wonder why he had wanted to do such things with his friends now…boyfriend? Or whatever Dan was to Chuck.

"I was just curious, I guess."

"You liked it, didn't you?"

Nate cringed inwardly, he still was not at peace with his decisions of having sex with Dan, especially under the circumstances of Chuck being in the room, but what can one man do? Sex is a powerful thing, "I suppose."

"You suppose." Chuck stated dully, brushing the man's arm from his body and standing with his hands covering his face, "Why did you tell her?"

"Chuck…I don't think it's…healthy." Nate absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck and scanned the wood flooring, attempting to seem nonchalant.

"Healthy?"

Nate rose his eyes to welcome the light browns staring at him.

"How is it not healthy?" Chuck's voice slowly escalated.

"I just don't like the idea of it."

"Idea of _what_? Dan and I being together? What, do you want him for yourself?"

Nate instantly looked away, "Don't say things like that."

"Then what is it, Nathaniel?"

"He's too nice for you."

Chuck straightened his stance, feeling a pang of hurt flood his ego. What was with everyone? What had he done that branded him the biggest jerk in Manhattan?

"I'm sorry Chuck, but he's just-"

"I know how to treat him and I know what he wants, how can I-"

"Dan isn't someone you can just buy the most expensive gift for and expect everything to be peachy keen. He _is_ a man, he knows how men work. He knows how _you_ work. You think it's going to be all fun and sweet, but sooner or later this relationship of yours is going to get real, and you're either going to love this guy or you're going to fuck him up like everyone else you've ever been with." Nate felt his face flush and could hear his blood thump in his ears.

Chuck stared in disbelief at the man that was now seated on edge. He didn't want to hear this shit. He quickly smoothed his jacket over his chest, clearing his throat gently, "Okay." was all he said before making his exit. He needed to see Dan.

* * *

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Serena whispered sweetly, laying a hand on top of Dan's that rested stiffly in his lap.

Dan _did_ understand what the woman was saying. He knew why she was worried for him being with Chuck. He didn't know how she had found out, but he didn't want her upset.

"Look, Dan…" She started, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face, "I know I've hurt you in the past, and I'm sorry for that. I've always been a confused person, and I can never tell what it is that I want."

Dan nodded, looking towards his desk that held his books of poems, half of which consisted of nothing but sweet writings for the upper east side girl.

"I love how you are, I love _who_ you are. You're this innocent man, untouched by the pain of Chuck's, or my, lifestyle. It's not a pretty experience. No matter how many designer's you have make your outfits, they fit the same as any good pair of jeans. This life…it's nothing to envy. I couldn't help but think you believed it to be a sort of fairytale."

Dan rubbed the side of his face, suddenly feeling very young. He didn't know a single thing about Chuck or Serena…or any of them. Serena was right, that wasn't his world, not his life and he wasn't going to try and make it work for him. He was fine in his small apartment in Brooklyn, writing poems that would age over the years and never be read.

"I may have been mean or unfair to you, Dan. But, believe me when I tell you I care about you, and…" Dan gnawed at his thumb nail, his eyes connecting with the blue ovals before him, "…I would love for you to give me a chance. Not as Serena Van Der Woodsen from the upper east side…but as just Serena. I'm just a girl, Dan. And I've always felt a connection with you, but I don't want you to build me up in your mind anymore. Because, I'm no different than you or Jenny."

Dan's mouth was dry and his throat felt as if it were trying to suffocate him. He didn't want to be here in this situation. His head hurt, he was tired, he wanted to sleep, to forget any of this was happening. Dan knew that no matter who he was interested in, no matter who he spent all of his time with; Serena had a hold on him over everyone else.

"Serena…"

"Please, just listen to me."

Dan felt her soft skinned hand caress the side of his face and his room suddenly felt ice cold. He leaned into her hand, his eyes locking with hers. They held nothing but pain and hurt. What had he done? He had hurt the one woman that he felt meant the most to him. But, she had hurt him first, right? So, why did he feel so guilty? He instantly thought of Chuck…who was oblivious of the fact that her touch still sent Dan into another world.

Noticing the change of stance in the timid man, Serena stood, pulling Dan up with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding his body close to her own and she felt a smile spread across her face as his arms fit perfectly around her waist. Everything had fallen back into place, and she felt confident in the two of them this time.

* * *

Chuck mumbled a 'thank you' to the cab driver, handing the man a hundred.

"Sir…" The old man began. "I don't have change for-"

"Don't worry about it." Chuck whispered, climbing out of the hideous yellow vehicle. He hated going places at night. He had to either drive himself, or hail a cab. And neither one did the man justice.

The wind was picking up, forcing the charming millionaire to pull the collar of his DKNY pea coat up over his neck to rest above his jaw line. He couldn't help but feel awkward walking in the middle of the night up to Dan's apartment, why did he think it was so necessary to bother the man at odd hours? His eyes scanned the windows, and his heart lifted as he noticed the light in Dan's room was on. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. A smile played on his face as he went over what he was going to say. He would tell Dan that Blair knew and what she and Nate had said and that he was determined to make them wo-

Movement through the window caught Chuck's eye. He craned his head to get a better view and as soon as he did, his heart crawled into his throat, making breathing difficult. He could see Serena through the small opening, with Dan in her arms. Chuck's heart rate multiplied by ten as the blonde placed a hand on the back of Dan's head, pulling their mouths together. He clenched his jaw tightly shut, angry tears misting over his eyes. How could he have been as stupid to trust Serena, or Dan, for that matter.

"_No one _gets the best of Chuck Bass." He whispered malevolently to himself, stalking back towards the street, his arm in the air, ready to jump into the first cab that slowed.

* * *

Dan lightly pushed the the girl away from him, "Serena…" The blue eyed beauty stared at him with honest confusion. "I'm sorry, but…I really do care about him." She unwrapped her arms from the poets slim build and sighed gently. "You mean so much to me, you always have, but now I really do feel happy with Chuck. As weird as that sounds," He scoffed lightly, "But he's a great guy…when he wants to be."

Serena nodded understandingly, "It's okay, Dan." A sad smile crossed her face as she cupped a hand on the others jaw, "As long as you're happy." The poet pressed his hand over the small girls' and smiled almost sheepishly. He knew deep down he wanted Serena more than anyone, but he no longer felt that she could fill that void in his heart. And he had a strange feeling that it would be better this way. At least with Chuck, he felt whole.

* * *

**A.N**:_ Oh, boy. I'm sure you can see where this is going. just, angst, angst, angst. I am extremely excited to finish this up and updates will be quick. Hopefully. Reviews are appreciated :}_

_thanks so much_  
_xo,_


End file.
